Well, this is going to get complicated
by SilverCyanide5689
Summary: Mary Shannon is taking of her niece, with some intresting turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I came up with when I had another account, I can't remember name because I lost the password, but whatever. I'm hoping the updates will be a bit longer than the Charmed one, I just finished, but I don't promise anything. College is a life suck, and I teach four and five year old children, the last thing I want to do after work, is think. :)

I saw it. He was laying on the floor motionless. It could not be real. No, what was going to happen? I was an only child, my mother was already dead. How does not matter, all that matters is everyone who can help me is gone.

I sat in the police station with Aunt Mary Shannon, a United States Marshall for the Witness Protection Program. She was not my real Aunt, My mother and her were good friends and they made an unofficial pact, in every sense that, they just did not write it down on paper, that if something happened to one of them, the other surviving woman would take care of the child left behind. So, since they were as close as sisters, I grew up calling her Aunt Mary.

"Honey, can't you remember anything?"

"No. I was going into the kitchen to tell my Dad something, and the gun went off."

"You didn't see who did it?"

"No, I was more concerned with the fact my father is dead on my kitchen floor."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Am I going home with you?"

"I'm not sure yet. But for tonight, at least, yes."

I nodded.

Mary walked off to speak to her boss, Stan.

"Stan, no foster home in the WORLD is trained to protect a witness, especially not one like him."

"Does Rebecca know what her Dad was involved in?"

"I doubt it." She said "and I want her last memories of her Dad to be good ones."

"I agree."

Marshall stepped in. "It might be better for Mary to tell her, that way she doesn't find out from someone else."

Mary ignored the comment. "Stan, please, let me take her home, you can have social services visit, I don't care, right now, she needs family."

"Tonight, at least. Yes. Try to get something out of her, she may not remember because of the trauma."

"Stan, we all know Kevin did it."

"Yes. It's just a matter of tying him to a crime, _again."_

Mary nodded and sat down at her desk.

"Mary, go home. Take Rebecca."

I sat in Aunt Mary's car. Looking out the window, trying to hide the fact I was crying.

"Honey, if you want to talk about what happened, we can."

"No."

"It doesn't have to be now, but whenever."

"No."

"Alright. No worries. I'll just order a pizza for dinner, make it as simple as possible.

I nodded.

We got to her house. It was odd, nothing had physically changed about the house, and I would daydream about living with Aunt Mary when I had a fight with Mom or Dad, but now that that dream was becoming a reality, I was not sure if I wanted it.

I laid on my bed. Trying to remember the events that had taken place, but I could not. I did not want Aunt Mary being disappointed in me for not being able to remember, but I could not.

She walked into my room with pizza.

"Here." She said setting it on the nightstand.

I nodded. "Can...we...talk?"

She nodded.

I swallowed hard. "When I was going into the kitchen to talk to Dad, I was going to tell him..."

I stopped. I did not want her to be disappointed in me. But it was inevitable, Dad would have been to.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"It must."

"I don't want you to be mad."

"Well, I would rather you ask my permission, than doing something behind my back."

"No, it's nothing like that."

She put an arm around my shoulder. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know." She said simply.

"You do?"

"Yeah, your Dad found the test in the garbage can, he called me, he wanted me to talk you into telling him, but since you were already going to do that...I guess I didn't need to, huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me, you knew?"

"I wanted you to come to me."

"So, will this mess things up?"

"With what?"

"Me staying here?"

"We'll make it work. Okay?" She said. "Eat, honey." She walked out of the room.

She quickly called Stan on the phone.

"Stan, she _has_ to stay here-She's pregnant-I know-my original argument still stands in place-fine, no Marshall cannot have dibs on naming the baby – no you can't either – I'm going to need a few days to sort everything out with her, okay – Alright." She hung up the phone. She sat on the chair in the living room. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

_She's fifteen._ She said softly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed in my room most of Saturday. I did not want to see Aunt Mary's disappointed face. I tried my hardest to remember what happened the previous afternoon. But, still was drawing a blank.

She stepped into my room with a sandwich for lunch.

"Hungry?"

"No." I said smiling gently.

"Alright." She said setting it on the end table next to my bed. "It's here if you want it. Marshall needs some help. For being a genius, he's not that smart. I'll be back okay?"

I nodded.

Mary walked into the office.

"Stan?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Have we reached a decision?"

"About what? I've made a lot of decisions this week."

"Regarding my niece."

"You know the rules."

"But this is different circumstances."

"I know. I tried to explain that to the people in Washington."

"Where is she gonna go?"

"Foster care."

"Really? Look, I love people willing to take care of other people's kids. I think it's needed, and it's a good system, when it works correctly. But what people are going to really care of a fifteen year old pregnant girl who also is in witness protection?"

"I know, I tried to explain that."

"I still think you need to tell her who her Dad was." Marshall said.

"No one asked you." Mary said sarcastically.

Aunt Mary got home, slammed the front door. That was never good news.

I came out of my room with a downcast expression. "I'm not staying, am I?"

"No. Come on, I'll help you pack."

"I never unpacked. I knew I wouldn't stay."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has taken me a few days to update. Like I said before College is a life suck. :) Plus, like I've mentioned before I teach four and five year old, strep is going around. :( I don't have it. But, I'm sick...So I just haven't been on much because I've been drugged out the wazoo on Tylenol. :)

Mary looked at me. "Like ice cream?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Let's go get some." She said ushering me out the door.

We sat in the small ice cream shop. I looked at my sundae, trying to my hardest not to meet Aunt Mary's eyes.

"Rebecca. We need to talk."

"I figured. Mom always bought me food when she needed to talk."

"Trick we learned from our parents I guess." She said smiling.

"How?"

"How, what?"

"How are we talking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we talking as, me to a United States Marshall, are we talking me to my Aunt, or are we talking me to a friend?"

Aunt Mary sat silently for a moment.

"Just us. Friends."

I nodded.

"I am going to try my hardest to get you back."

"Why don't you just keep me?"

"I can't. It has to do with the rules of my job."

"Whatever. I know you don't want me."

"It's not that."

"Whatever. I wouldn't want me either."

"Look, I have to go up to Washington this weekend anyway for some work stuff, I have a meeting about our security plans for the year. I'm going to argue with my head boss then, okay?"

"Where am I going?"

"I haven't figured that out that. Push comes to shove, you'll go with me."

"I could stay home alone."

"Maybe. I'm thinking about that. I'm not sure how safe it is. I may stick you with Brandi."

I nodded.

Long story, short. _I did end up with Brandi._

I sat on Brandi's couch. I was never very close to her, but Aunt Mary would never put me with "bad people" even if it was only for a few days.

"Brandi." Aunt Mary said motioning for her to come to her.

Aunt Mary and Brandi stood where I could not hear them. Go figure, right? It was my life they were arguing about my life, should I not have a say in what happens?

"Look, don't ask her too many questions about what happened to her Dad. But, if she wants to, talk to her, okay?"

"Of course, how are you holding up?"

"Fine. I'm worried about the meeting with Harrison later."

"Not what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. I love Rebecca, I do. But, she was basically dropped on my doorstep. I don't know how to be a mom, especially to a pregnant fifteen year old who has lost both her parents."

"Anything I can do?"

"No. But I need to go."

Brandi nodded.

Brandi came back with her two year old son Andy attached to her hip.

"Andy, you remember Rebecca, right?"

He nodded. I smiled.

"Wanna play cars?" Andy asked. I nodded. Why not?

A/N: Obviously, Brandi doesn't have a child in the show, I needed someone for some comedic relief. So, Andy is here. :)

Mary arrived in Washington.

"Harrison, Shannon is here." His secretary said.

He sighed. "Send her in. But this isn't going anywhere."

The secretary nodded.

Mary sat in the chair.

"Sir." She said. "Rebecca needs to stay with me."

"No." He said not looking up from his computer. 

"Why?"

"Regulations."

"Screw regulations. Rebecca needs a home, her baby will need a home, and they won't get that home in foster care."

"I don't care." Harrison said.

"Sir, I understand that you're busy, I get that. I've done you're job for a week one time when the boss in Albuquerque got sick and was going through cutbacks so he didn't have anyone to fill the spot. Worst seventy-two hours of my life. But, could you at least _pretend_ to give a damn?"

He sighed and looked up from his computer.

"What?"

"Sir, I don't care what I have to do to keep my niece. I don't care if it means turning in my badge and being a paper pusher."

"It will."

"What if I legally adopt her?"

"That's you're choice, but it would also be my choice to force you to turn in your badge, because of security issues."

"You know I can't do that."

"Yes."

"Couldn't we try it on a trial basis?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"I guess. But she hasn't even unpacked because she knew I'd leave her."

"You're not leaving her."

"I might as well be."

"I don't care if you visit. I'm worried about the security implications if you keep Rebecca."

"I'm worried about her not having a good family. Does it make a difference that she isn't my biological niece?"

"Not really, no."

"So, there's nothing I can do to keep Rebecca?"

"You're one of the best Marshall in the country. I would hate to loose you over something like this. I'll tell you what, we can try it on a trial basis, but I want weekly social work visits, and NIGHTLY security risk visits."

"Fine."

"Okay, we'll set it up."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

After a very long weekend with Andy needing every ounce of my attention, Mary came back. Brandi laughed saying I was there to give her a break from motherhood, and that I would understand that joke when I had my baby.

Mary stepped into Brandi's house; hugging Andy, and ushering me out the door.

We were both quiet on the way home.

"So, can I unpack?" I asked as we got inside.

"Yep." She said smiling. "You're going to have weekly social service visits, and nightly security risk visits, but; those won't be a big deal."

"Social worker, I don't like...have to talk to them about anything do I?"

"I'm not sure, never had to deal with one. None of my witnesses have ever had to have one, we'll just see how it work, okay?"

I nodded. "Could we talk?"

"Absolutely."

We sat on the couch. Silently.

"I can do a lot of things." Aunt Mary said. "But I don't have reading minds down yet."

"Is it okay to be scared?"

"Considering what you've been through the last week, I'd be worried if you weren't scared."

"Okay." I nodded, getting off the couch, Aunt Mary gently pushed me back on the couch.

"That's not what you wanted, is it?"

I shrugged.

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you promise to be honest with me?"

"Me, honest?" Mary said sarcastically. She nodded. "What's on your mind?"

"My Dad wasn't a good man, was he?"

"Why?"

"The news was on in the cafeteria at school yesterday, it was talking about how they haven't found my Dad's killer, but that a lot of people hated him, because he was really high up in the drug trafficking circle. Was he?" I asked tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

Aunt Mary embraced me. "Yes, you're father was a drug trafficker." She whispered in my ear.

"Great, I can't wait to see how my child turns out." I said sarcastically.

"You're past doesn't define the future, of you or your baby."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted the last moments of you with your Dad to be good ones."

"Yeah, seeing him get shot was a good one."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No. I'm trying, but I can't. I'm sorry. I have nightmares, but all I ever see is a black blob in place of the killer."

"It's okay. We'll find him one way or another."

"I'm sure the murder of drug trafficker's are one of the top of the list of people to find."

"This one, yes."

"Did he...kill anyone?"

"Not anyone we could prove."

"Hm. Okay, I'm gonna do my homework."

"I'm here if you need help."

"Trig?"

"Call Brandi." Mary said. "I was horrible at math."

"Will you be okay here for a little bit, I need to talk to Marshall?"

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in my bed, trying to comprehend the overwhelming power that trigonometry had looming over me. There was a knock on the door.

"Kevin?" I asked through the door, seeing him through the peephole. I let him in. Still mad at him because of our last encounter.

"Baby?"

"Aunt Mary isn't home, it probably isn't good that we be alone, I mean...you're going to be a Dad."

"Father yes, Dad no. We've discussed this."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know, what?"

"Think we could talk about things?"

"No."

Kevin did not want to be a Dad, but yet, I was forced to be a mom. I was going to love my baby, but knew I was not ready to be a mother.

I shut the door on Kevin, the tears began to slowly fall.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." I said to myself, hoping I could make less of the situation than it really us. I sat down on the stairs leading to my bedroom and put my head in my hands.

Aunt Mary came home a awhile later. She saw me still sitting with my head in my heads.

"What's up? I thought you'd be excited you get to stay here?"

"I am. Kevin came by."

"Who is that?"

"The father."

Mary sighed. "What's his last name?"

"Jackson."

Aunt Mary looked shocked. I could not tell why, and knew she wasn't going to tell me. "You'll be okay here alone for a bit longer, I need to go talk to Stan?"

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know yet. Don't worry, okay? I'll take care of it."

I nodded. _Me, not worry, fat chance._

Mary arrived at Stan's office.

"Stan, we have a problem."

"Oh, and this week started out so promising."

"Kevin Jackson."

Stan looked up from his computer with a concerned look on his face. "What about him?"

"He's the father of Rebecca's baby."

"That is a problem."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do we need to do?"

"Tell Rebecca who Kevin is." Marshall said, sitting in the corner reading through a file in a manilla envelope.

"No." Mary said. "I don't want to make her life any harder than it needs to be."

"Think we could use her to get to Kevin?" Stan asked.

"There not another option?"

"Not as of right now."

"Try and find another one. If not, I'll thinking about, okay?"

"Mary, come on, I know she's family, but this case is clouding your judgement."

"No, my judgement is fine, I just need people to stop being stupid."

Stan smilied. "Can't cure stupditiy."

Marshall looked up from the file. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Stupidity isn't a diease. Why would we cure it?"

"Seriously, for being smart, you're really dumb."

"That's an oxymoron."

"I rest my case." Mary said.

"What if we get her another Marshall, she can still live with you, but you would have freedom to do more cases, and not be crowded by this one?" Marshall asked.

"Hm, I kinda like that. I'll see how she feels about it."

Stan nodded. "Do you really think Kevin did it?"

"I have to wait until lawyers make their cases, but yes. Who else?"

"I don't know, Jeff had a lot of enemies."

"But Kevin had the most to loose in his schemes."

"Yeah." Stan said. "But still, I know it was a lot of money, but was it worth it?"

"To an already unstable teenage boy who just found out he's going to be a father, maybe."

"Can we bring him in?"

"On what?"

"I don't know, bring him in, I'll find something."


	7. Chapter 7

Mary nodded. She walked out of the room.

"Hey, I need to go take care of Rebecca, okay?"

"Can you file this first?" Stan asked giving her a pile of paper.

"Sure." She said taking it, looking at it for a moment and handing it to Marshall. "Done." She said smiling.

Aunt Mary came home a little later. I was still on the steps, but this time my head was positioned towards the ceiling, I did not if anyone was listening, but I hoped they were.

"Who you talking to?"

"Nobody." I said. "Problem solved?"

Aunt Mary shrugged. "Come here." She said pointing to the couch.

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood for another heart to heart."

"Just come here."

I sat next to her, still hoping someone "upstairs" would hear our conversation.

"How would you feel if another Marshal took your case?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this case is too close to home. I don't feel I can do the best job possible to keep you safe, what if another Marshal took your case?"

"Could I still live here?"

"Of course." Aunt Mary said. "All would change is, you wouldn't report to me with details of your case."

"Yeah, that's fine." I said nodding.

"Alright, I'll step you up with another one in the morning."

"Kevin came back by while you were gone."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"He wants to fix things between us."

"Does he now?"

"Yeah, he says he doesn't want his son or daughter to be in split parent household."

"It won't be. It'll be in single parent household."

"Yeah. Anyway, he wants me to move in with him and his parents."

"and his parents." Aunt Mary said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the best situation, but I mean, I'm fifteen, he's seventeen, it wasn't going to have a fairly tale ending to start."

"I know, but you could make it better, instead of making it worse."

"I'm saying, you're going to be a mom, so as much as I don't like it, I can't tell you what to do."

"You're leaving it up to me?"

"Yep." She said kissing me on top of the head. "But, I won't have bed hopping, especially not with the hours I work, you're either with me or with Kevin, not me one night, Kevin the next, okay?"

"That's fine." I said.

"Good."

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"You're too happy."

"Can I not be happy?"

"Not like this."

"I don't want to talk about yet. Okay?"

"It's my life."

"I know. I just need to put the pieces together before we talk about it, okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

I nodded.

"Alright, what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever."

"You do need to eat healthier."

"Yeah, again, whatever."

"Alright." Aunt Mary kissed me on forehead, again; she walked into the kitchen.

I sat on the couch thinking, gently rubbing my stomach. Beginning to think to myself.

_I'm pregnant._

It did not seem real, it did not seem like a infant could be growing inside of me. But there was.

_How would I raise it? Kevin is a deadbeat. He wasn't going to be much help. But, was he sincere in wanting to live together, I didn't even care about marriage. The idea of it, has always kind of gross, and too much money for one day, so I wasn't going to have one to begin with. But, I didn't want to live with his parents, they never did like like, and now that I was having their first grandchild out of wedlock, they hated me. I was all for some divine power in heaven helping you along with daily life, but Kevin's parents took it to the extreme. I wanted to stay with Aunt Mary, but I wanted to give my child a two parent household. But, I grew up in a two parent household, and I turned out...well...emotionally unstable, to be it lightly. So emotionally unstable, I ended up getting pregnant in a truck stop bathroom, with a boy I had only been dating for a week. Aunt Mary could never find out. Ever. But, chances are she already knew. She always had a way of knowing. When I was thirteen, she called me, as I was sneaking out of the house, because she knew I was doing it...needless to say, I didn't sneak out that night. _

_Still, something drew me to Kevin, was it his smile? Was it is eyes? Was it his muscles? All of those things seemed to attract me to him, while were at that truck stop. I don't even remember why we were there. _

_Where did I want to go? Why was Aunt Mary leaving this decision up to me? I didn't want it. I wanted her to tell me I was grounded to my room for the rest of my life._

I felt a hand run down my cheek. I jumped out of my thoughts. It was Aunt Mary, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Sorry." I said.

"For what?"

"I don't know...just...sorry."

"Well, before you're sorry. Come up with a reason." She said wiping another tear from my cheek. "Here." She said handing me a sandwich. "Eat."

I began eating. Thinking.

_Was Kevin there the night my father died? I seem to remember him. But, he told me he was out of town with his family at some church retreat. _

I shook myself out of my thoughts. I did not want to accept the thought that he may have killed my father, in fact he could not have. He really was at a church retreat, he called me a few moments before I went into the kitchen telling me he was getting ready to go water boarding. What water boarding had to do with Jesus, I will never know, but whatever, not my life.

"Made a decision?"

"About?"

"Everything."

"Nope. Does it need to be tonight?"

"Nope. Take as much time as you need."


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening, I walked into Aunt Mary's study. She was looking over some files, I figured they were related to Kevin. But, I did not ask, to be honest, I did not want to really know.

"Aunt Mary?" I asked, leaning up against the posts of the door.

"Hm?" She asked shutting the manila envelope, making me think it was about Kevin, even more.

"I don't think I ever thanked you...for...ya know, letting me stay here."

She nodded. "No worries. Go get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah." I said walking off, Aunt Mary turned back to her files. She looked over something, mouth became agape, and she quickly picked up the phone.

"Stan!" Mary yelled over the phone. "Bring him in on tax evasion from 2008-He doesn't need to know that. - I can pretend – Just do it, I'll find a way to bring him on the murder later – yes, I know. Thank you."

I sat on my bed. Still trying to make a decision about where I wanted my baby to grow up.

Aunt Mary came into my room. "You'll be okay here? I need to go to the office."

"Yeah, that's fine. Could you run me by Kevin's, I need to talk to him."

"Have you made a decision?"

"Yeah, I want to stay here."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said smiling. "Sure. Come on."

I got to Kevin's house. His mother looked at me with disgust as she opened the door, my stomach was getting larger, but not large enough I could not see my ankles.

"Can I talk to Kevin?"

She rolled her eyes. "I guess."

Kevin and I sat on his bed, he had his hands around my shoulders.

"Kevin, I want to stay with Aunt Mary."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to make a bad decision worse, and that's exactly what would happen if I live here with you and your parents."

"Fine." He said. "Are you having a girl or boy?"

"I find out next week."

He nodded.

"So, do you want to be apart of its life?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Well, it's just. My parents aren't exactly keen on the idea of me having a child, and a baby would really mess up football season at school, and I have a chance to make it big-"

"Fine." I said cutting him off. "I'll see ya later."

"Rebecca, it isn't like that."

"But it is." I said.

I got home. Trying not to cry, I knew Aunt Mary was not home, but I still did not want to cry, especially over Kevin.

I sat on the couch, gently rubbing my stomach. "It's okay." I whispered to the infant growing inside of me. "We'll figure it out."


	10. Chapter 10

Mary got to the office, Stan looked at her.

"We can only hold him on tax evasion for forty-eight hours."

"I know, but Marshall will need to go bring him in, I can't question him, since I'm related to his...baby mama, I guess."

"But you aren't related biologically."

"Judges don't care. She lives with me, she's mine. Simple as that."

"Alright, Marshall, go." Stan said motioning for him to leave.

Marshall arrived at Kevin's house.

"Ma'am." He asked his mom. "Is Kevin Jackson home?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm a United States Marshall." He said pushing past his mother. "Kevin Jackson, you are under arrest for tax evasion in 2008."

"Marshals mess with tax evasion?" His mom asked.

"We do when you're the main suspect in a murder investigation in one of the biggest drug dealers since the fifties." Marshall said cuffing Kevin and reading him his Miranda rights.

"Who'd you kill?" His mom asked. Kevin looked at her and rolled his eyes.

They arrived back at the office. Kevin saw Mary.

"Of course, I knew you'd be behind this."

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, I knocked up your slut of a niece."

The anger was building inside of Mary. Stan could see it, the Hubble telescope could see it.

"Marshall, get him out of here before we have more casualties."

He nodded. "Room one?"

"Yes."

He escorted Kevin into the room, and handcuffed him to the chair.

"Mary, you going in?"

"I can't, and I want him to sweat a bit."

Marshall nodded and resumed his game of chess, against himself. Mary just rolled her eyes and said nothing. Some questions are better left unanswered.

"So what's the plan with Kevin, like I said we can only hold him for forty-eight hours, unless we can conjure up more charges."

"I'll get him on murder, just give me some time."

Stan said. "Alright."

"He doesn't know you."

"What's that got to with anything?"

"Everything." Mary said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

"What's up your sleeve?"

"How do you feel about the Internal Revenue Service?"

"The IRS?"

"Yep."

"I have nothing against them, but they aren't my favorite people."

"Suit up."

"Mary, what are you talking about?"

"I mean, he doesn't know you, you go in there, trying to figure out this tax mess, which by the way was solved in court six months later, but you can just tell him there's follow up questions, and maybe he'll give us some details about Jeff."

"This legal?"

"Probably not."

"Fine." Stan said. "But, if this isn't legal, you're going down with me."

"Fine, it's not the first time."

Stan walked into the room where Kevin was sitting, still cuffed to the chairs.

"Hi."

"I aint talkin to no stupid cops."

"Good. I'm not a cop. I'm Stan, I work for the IRS, we need to sort about some business."

"Thought we did that in court?"

"More paperwork, we have some unanswered questions for you."

Kevin leaned back in his seat. "Such as?"

"Why did you not file taxes that year?"

"Like I told the courts, I thought I was going to have to move to Guam that year, I thought I could get moved before April, but I didn't."

"Why didn't you just ask for an extension?"

"I don't know."

"Were ya running from someone?"

"You could say that, I guess."

"Who?"

"I don't remember his name, he's dead now."

"Alright." Stan said, jotting something on a steno pad he had in front of him. "How'd he die?"

"Death. I don't know, I didn't ask him, considering he was trying to kill me, what does this have to do with my taxes?"

"I don't know, these are just the questions my boss told me to ask you, I don't ask questions. I like my job."

"Whatever." Stan said. "Now, you know having a baby is going to cause you to do taxes differently in the future."

"Yep."

Mary was standing on the other side of the one way mirror. She began thinking.

I got a phone call a few moments later. "Rebecca, I don't need to know details, of where, or how, but do you happen to know the exact date you and Kevin had sex."

"The third, I remember because it would have been my mom's birthday. I know, it's creepy."

"A bit. Your Dad died last Thursday, so you would have been...roughly a month pregnant."

"Give or take, yeah."

"Hm." She said. "I need to make some calls. What's the name of Kevin's church?"

"Trinity...something."

"I know where it is, I'll call ya back."

Mary picked up the phone again.

"Hi, this is Mary Shannon, from the United States Marshal Service, did a Kevin Jackson accompany you on your trip a few weeks ago? - you did? - He did? - They have? - Alright, thank you. - Oh, no worries, just a routine investigation we do for all people who have committed tax evasion. Thank you."

Mary looked to Marshall.

"What you got?" He said.

A/n: sorry for the cliffhanger, I have to go to work. I'll update after work :)


	12. Chapter 12

"Kevin's church never went on the trip, the Pastor got sick, they had to cancel the trip."

"So, where was Kevin?"

"You catch on fast." Mary said sarcastically.

"I'll pull his credit records, phone records."

"No, I'll do that. You need to question him."

Marshall nodded and began to walk off.

"Wait, here." She said throwing him an ear piece. "I'll let ya know when I get something."

He nodded, putting the ear piece in his ear.

Mary quickly began to type furiously into a computer.

"Stan." She said into a small microphone. "Find out where he was on the night Jeff died." She resumed typing.

Stan just looked at Kevin, who looked at Stan.

"Where were you the eleventh of this month."

"On a church trip." Kevin said.

"Correction." Marshall said coming into the room. "Your church trip got canceled."

Stan sat back and crossed his arms. "So, where were ya?"

"Let me guess, you aren't with the IRS?"

"Nope." Stan said. "Where were ya?"

"I. Want. A. Lawyer."

"Fine, whatever."

Soon lawyers were appointed. Marshall, Kevin, and Kevin's lawyer sat in the cold room.

"You have no evidence that my client was anywhere near Jeff's home." The lawyer said.

"Can you prove he wasn't?"

"Well, we're pulling his credit card statements now, and phone records. So, we'll see." Marshall said.

"Marshall, nothing. He's clean. Let me dig a little deeper." Mary said over the ear piece.

"Just tell us where you were. We can settle this pretty easily."

"I was having sex."

"With who?"

"Rebecca." He said with a smirk.

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

"Yep."

"I'll be right back." Stan said leaving the room.

Stan told Mary were Kevin said he was. Mary just sighed. "Okay. I'll talk to her."

The two of us sat at the same ice cream parlor we had been to a couple days prior.

"So, you want to talk?"

"Yes." Aunt Mary said.

"We really need to stop this, heart to hearts every five minutes, it's getting old, besides that, I thought I was getting another marshal?"

"You are, it takes time to put together."

"Alright, what's up?"

"Have you remembered anything about the night your Dad died?"

"No."

"Well, did you see Kevin that day?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"A few minutes before Dad came home. We were...upstairs, and Dad came home, Kevin went through the window to get out, Dad had a strict rule of no boys."

"Gee, I wonder why?" She said sarcastically, not sarcastically looking at my stomach.

"Yeah." I said. "Sorry."

"It happened, we'll deal with it."

"So, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, it proves Kevin was there the night Jeff died."

"Are you saying Kevin did it?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it. Yes, we think so."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know." I said. "Can we go home?"

Aunt Mary nodded. Ushering me out of the booth in the ice cream parlor.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat silently in my room.

_Maybe, Kevin did do it. How was I going to explain that to my child. 'you don't have a daddy, because he's in prison for tax evasion and murder. But he loves you." Yeah, that would go over smoothly at dinnertime. Even if Kevin didn't do, I bet he knows who did._

Aunt Mary came into my room a few hours later. For some reason, when I am silent, it bothers her. I do not know why, most parents yearn for the days when their children are silent for a even a few seconds.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry." I said not looking at her.

"You need to eat. It'll help."

"Really, eating will bring my father back to life, me not be fifteen and pregnant, and the baby daddy not be a murderous deadbeat, and my mother..." I stopped, realizing who I was talking to.

"What about her?"

"Never mind." I said trying to get out of the room, but Aunt Mary blocked me in, like a English guard, leaning up against the posts of the door, she seemed to almost reach the lintels.

"What about her?"

"Forget it." I said. "I was just on a roll."

"No you weren't."

I sighed. "If I talk about it, it becomes real, let's drop it."

"Sweetheart, did she do something to you?"

"You mean...other than leaving me?"

"Honey, she died on cancer. She didn't intentionally leave you."

"Yeah, but is it bad, I don't miss, not at all, this is the first time I've eve thought about her...since...the funeral."

Aunt Mary pointed to my bed. "Sit down."

"I told you, I was done with these heart to hearts, okay?" I said shoving past her.

I sat at the graveyard. In front of my mother's grave. I thought maybe I should have flowers of some sort, but at the same time, is not just visiting her for the first time in over a year, good enough? I thought so. I had been sitting there for about an hour, staring at the words on her headstone.

_Devoted Mother and Wife._ Whatever.

Aunt Mary sat next to me.

"Don't run out on me again." She said sternly, but with remorse.

"Sorry."

Aunt Mary nodded. "So, what'd she do to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It might have something to do with Jeff's death."

"It doesn't."

"I can't determine that until you tell me what she did."

"She beat me, okay?" I said angrily.

"Why?"

"I don't know, breathing?" I said getting angrier. "Can we drop it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. It's over, it's done, I've moved on."

"Apparently not."

"Because you won't let me."

"I get it."

"Whatever." I said.

"Hey, you know what. We need to have some fun, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Since catching Kevin isn't going to happen anytime soon, I don't know, let's just go see a movie or something."

We sat in the theater. We were watching Harry Potter a series, I had never seen, but Aunt Mary said it was good. I was a sheltered child, mainly to keep what my mother was doing hidden. My mind began to wander back to Kevin no matter how hard I tried to focus on the picture in front of me.

_If he loved his child, I would hate to do that, but I could use the baby against him, and finally get done with this whole mess._


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update, college is a life suck, but this coming week shouldn't be as busy as this last week, so I should be able to update more. :)

The car ride home was silent, silence so powerful, cutting it with a twelve inch knife would not even put a dent in the silence, the radio playing louder than usual did not help either.

"Aunt Mary?" I asked on the way home.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Could you take me to see Kevin?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna end this garbage."

"How?"

"If I tell you, you'll stop me. Will you just take me?"

"Yes. But he's at the jail."

"Why?"

"We're holding him on bogus charges until we can get him on the murder."

"Oh."

We got to the jail. I had never actually seen a jail, expect for in the movies. It had a creepy look to it, even for a jail.

"You know people are going to be watching, right?"

"Yeah." I said. "Will you be?"

"No. Remember, I'm no longer on your case?"

"Oh, right."

"I think you'll have less pressure that way, anyway."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

I sat with Kevin in a small room, he could not keep his blue eyes off my stomach, which by now was apparently obvious that I was carrying a child.

"When are you do?"

"June." I answered.

"Why are you here?" He said looking at the cop in the corner, who was there _just in case._

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Do you want to see this baby at all?"

Kevin looked at me. "Why?"

"Because, if you don't tell me what happened. You'll never see him, ever."

"I'm having a son?"

"I'm having a son. You just provided the necessary tools, unless you tell me what happened, in which case, I'll think about it."

"Don't you remember, I got out through the window, I don't know who killed Jeff."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You won't see him, ever." I began to get out of chair, with some help from the cop sitting in the corner of course, it was always really hard to get out of chairs, and especially couches, I cannot imagine what Aunt Mary's couch would be like if she was some sort of clean freak and had plastic over it.

As my hand reached the doorknob, Kevin stopped me.

"Fine." He asked. "If I tell you, you'll let me see my son?"

"Depends on how long you're in prison."

"Well, you told me your Dad didn't want us together."

"Right, he thought that you were a bad influence." I said sarcastically while looking at my stomach, much like Aunt Mary did.

"Well, I wanted to be with you, so...while we were having sex, I made sure that the door was left unlocked, and I had Devon come in, and kill him."

"Devon? The weird science kid from math class?"

"Yes. He does whatever I tell him."

"That desperate?"

"Yep. So, there."

The cop stood up. "Alright Kevin, come on."

"What, I didn't kill him."

"You might as well have." The cop said who escorted Kevin out of the room.

I sat at the small table in the room. I laid my head down. I began to quietly cry. Aunt Mary came and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Were you watching?"

"Yes. I just watched as your guardian, not as a marshal."

"Oh."

"I know that was hard, but I know you did what you had to do."

"Yeah. What's gonna happen to Devon?"

"He'll probably go to prison, but not for as long as Kevin."

"Oh."

Before I knew it, I was laying in a hospital bed, with Aunt Mary right by my side, holding my baby girl, I told Kevin I was having a boy, I know. But I knew he would fall for what I was doing more easily if I told him I was having a boy, that he could teach football, and all the other cliche "boy things"

and as cliche as it it may be, I named her Hope.

Hope is what she has given me, I may only be fifteen and raising a daughter that will never know her father, or how great her grandparents were. But, she will know I love her, and that, is a reason to get out of bed in the mornings, and before her, I did not. I simply did it, because that is what people "do".


End file.
